The present invention disclosed herein relates to an inductor, and more particularly, to an inductor implementable on a semiconductor substrate.
An inductor is one of the most important components for an electric circuit with a resistor, a capacitor, a transistor and a power source. The inductor has a coil structure where copper or aluminum is wound many times as a screw form. The inductor suppresses a rapid change of a current by inducing the current in proportion to an amount of a current change. Herein, a ratio of counter electromotive force generated due to electromagnetic induction according to the change of the current flowing in a circuit is called an inductance (L).
Generally, the inductor is used for an Integrated Circuit (IC) and a Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuit (MMIC) for communication. Particularly, a packaging technology for integrating many elements to a single chip is being developed with a recent advent of a technology related to a System on Chip (SoC). Accordingly, the inductor having a micro-structure and good characteristics is needed. Particularly, in the case of implementing the inductor on a single wafer, the inductor floated on a substrate is easily damaged by an external impact, has a low durability, and is difficult to be fabricated.